Une collègue qui rend Hystérique !
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: OS Hermione Granger sort de son boulot exédée par une de ses collègue, et cela ne va pas aider notre cher Draco ! Read Enjoy and Review please !


**Hello everybody ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS qui vous plaira (il y a interet !).**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez qu'il m'a été inspiré par une fille que je déteste, dont je ne citerais pas le nom (Louise n'est qu'un de ses surnoms!) et par une de mes amies, avec qui je m'amusais à construire des petits OS a partir de mots ou de phrases. Celui m'est venu alors que la fille que je déteste, qui était derrière nous, n'arrêtait pas de parler et de faire de la lèche-cul a tout le monde. Mon amie m'a dit qu'elle l'adorait quand je lui ai raconté et je me suis dit que je pourrais l'écrire. :p Merci à toi Vachy ! (Elle se reconnaitras ! … elle a interet !)**

_**Une collègue qui rend Hystérique !**_

Hermione Granger, une jeune sorcière de 25 ans, rentrait, exténuée, chez elle. Elle venait de terminer sa journée de travail au ministère de la magie. Sa queue d'habitude si parfaite est à moitié défaite, son front était luisant de transpiration, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses poings étaient serrés. Elle avancait d'un pas raide et pressé en direction de l'aire de transplanage. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle disparut enfin. Un poid se relâcha autour de ses nerfs.

Elle réapparut à des kilomètres de son lieu de travail. Au Manoir Malfoy plus exactement. Ses pas étaient toujours raides et pressés. Ses poings se desserrèrent lentement et sa respiration se ralentit doucement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte, elle ne s'arrêta pas. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant elle. Du grand hall, elle passa dans le salon de réception, puis empreinta un passage secret jusqu'aux cuisines. De là, enfin, elle arriva dans le salon. En rentrant dans la grande pièce, elle découvrit une ambiance extrêmement romantique. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais les centaines de bougies du vieux lustre accroché au plafond étaient allumées, ainsi que quelques autres, parfumées, dans tous les recoins de la salle. Une musique, à bas volume, sortait d'on ne sait où. C'était la chanson préférée d'Hermione, elle sourit donc.

Cependant ceci ne servit pas à apaiser notre chère sorcière, qui, toujours énervée, cria tout à coup :

- Draaaaacooooo ?

Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et découvrit face à elle son petit ami. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs lui tombant devant les yeux d'une manière très (trop ! :p) sexy, une peau pâle et douce, des yeux bleu-gris accrocheurs. Personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy, dernier héritier de deux très grandes familles riches : les Black et les Malfoy, anciennement Prince des Serpentards à Poudlard, fils du second bras droit du très regrétté (ou pas !) mage noir, propriétaire de nombreuses entreprises et créateur d'un sort permettant de faire disparaitre la marque des ténèbres à jamais, se trouvait être le petit ami de notre ex-Griffondor. Cette belle histoire avait commencée il y a exactement 1an, 1mois, 1semaine et 1jour. Le charmant sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit et elle sauta au coup de son homme, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Oh si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle. J'ai cru que jamais cette journée ne se finirait !

Après avoir consulté sa montre et vu 14h35, il hocha discrètement un sourcil, puis notre blond dit :

- Tu m'as aussi manquée. Je t'ai pr-

- Je vais finir par l'assassiner tu sais ? Cette pouff**sse de Louise ! Coupa Hermione en adoptant un ton plus qu'excédé avant de lâcher un long soupir.

Draco serra Hermione plus fort dans ses bras.

- Pour- Commença t-il.

- Déjà que je ne peux pas la supporter quand elle parle à trois bureaux du mien, il a fallu qu'il me la colle pendant TOUTE la journée !

Le ton de la sorcière augmentait de volume et tirait de plus en plus vers les aigus, alertant son petit copain, vu l'expression horrifiée qu'il affichait petit a petit.

- Po-

- Juste parce que MADEMOISELLE avait besoin que je la regarde terminer un dossier !

- Com-

- Oui parce que j'étais censée l'AIDER ! Mais cette sal*pe n'a pas voulu me laisser toucher à une seule feuille ! Pas même mon mouchoir ! Apparemment ça fait trop de bruit et ça la gêne pour son travail que je me mouche !

Le blond soupira de désespoir, dans le cou de sa belle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Puis il desserra son étreinte et la regarda se diriger vers le canapé. Hermione s'assit, se massa les tempes du bout de ses doigts, énervée.

- Tu sai-

- JE LA DÉTESTE ! Hurla t-elle soudain.

- Je-

- JE FINIRAIS PAR LA TUER !

- Tu n-

- Parce que demain aussi je dois me la coltiner ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase et elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son cours de je ne sais trop quoi ! Ca l'a faite pleurer, mais elle n'a pas voulu se moucher ! « Pas le temps ! ». JE LA HAIS !

Plus que désespéré, Mr Malfoy semblait être excédé. Il se rapprocha du canapé, saisit les mains de son ancienne camarade et la fit se lever. Il posa ses grandes mains dans le bas de du dos de la fille et dit avec un sourire en coin qu'il savait que sa petite amie adorait :

- Écoute j'avais quelqu-

- ELLE ME POURRIT MA VIE AU BOULOT ! Hurla Hermione, ne décourageant cependant pas son bien-aimé.

- Hermione je dois te dir-

- Elle se prend constamment pour la meilleure !

Cette fois-ci, l'ex Serpentard se dit qu'il allait arriver à la calmer, puisqu'elle avait baissé de volume.

- Ma chérie j'ai une surp-

- Heureusement que tu es là ! Sourit-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais si je ne t'avais pas en rentrant du boulot !

Elle se dégagea de ses bras musclés et regarda sa montre.

- Mione, je veux te deman-

- Bon tu as faim ? Le coupa t-elle une énième fois sans visiblement sans rendre vraiment compte. Je vais demander aux elfes de te faire une tarte au citron. Je sais que tu adores ça !

- Écoute-mo-

L'expression du visage de Draco, à présent tendu, en disant long sur la patience qu'il lui restait. Ses dents étaient collées les unes contre les autres lorsqu'elle dit :

- A moins que tu préfèr-

- BORDEL DE M*RDE TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER OUI ? Se déchaîna t-il tout à coup, prenant de court sa petite amie. CA FAIT UNE BONNE DEMI-HEURE QUE TU ME PARLES DE TA SALOPERIE DE COLLEGUE MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! Cria t-il en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers l'horloge sur le mur sur leur gauche. C'EST TOI QUI M'INTERRESSE BON SANG ! SI TU L'AIMES TANT MARIE-TOI AVEC !

Sidérée, Hermione Granger perdit la colère contre sa collègue qu'il lui restait et resta paralysée face à l'homme de sa vie, articulant difficilement un léger :

- Je-

- UNE DEMI-HEURE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS EN PLACER UNE ! Répéta t-il.

- Mai-

- TAIS-TOI ! CA FAIT UNE DEMI-HEURE QUE J'ESSAIE DE TE LE DEMANDER ! UNE JOURNEE ENTIERE QUE JAI TOUT DECIDE ET TOI TU GACHES TOUT EN ME FAISANT UN DISCOURS SUR TA SAL*PERIE DE COLLEGUE DE M*RDE ! CARRE-TOI LA AU C*L TA P**FFIASSE !

Il s'en alla vers la porte du salon …

- Qu'est c-

… se ravisa et hurla :

- ET LA BAGUE AVEC !

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de partir mais elle l'arrêta avec un cri très aigu.

- QUOI ? Quelle bague ?

- Celle que j'essaie de te passer au doigt discrètement depuis une demi-heure !

Retenant un rire, Hermione rétorqua :

- Discrètement ? Tu croyais que je ne m'en serrais pas rendue compte ?

- Je l'espérais ! Mais apparemment j'aurais aussi du espérer que tu gesticules un peu moins !

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de bousiller la tentative de demande en mariage de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, tout comme elle avait bousillé leur premier rencard, elle revêtit une sincère moue boudeuse et triste et dit après quelques secondes :

- … désolée.

- Mouais… Chuchota t-il, peu convaincu.

Sur ce, Draco Malfoy, furieux contre sa petite amie pour qui il avait tout enduré, s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, l'embrassa chastement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Moins d'une seconde après, sa tête réapparut dans l'encadrement et il glissa :

- Tu m'épouses ou pas alors ?

Hermione sourit, lui sauta au cou, se prit la porte dans l'épaule au passage mais n'y prêta pas attention, et chuchota un « Oui » sensuellement irrésistible dans son oreille.

Ils firent l'amour, se marièrent, firent l'amour, vécurent heureux, firent l'amour, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! (Après la naissance du troisième en deux ans, ils eurent un peu de mal à faire l'amour aussi souvent qu'avant et freinèrent donc un peu la cadence.)

**Reviewez ! Bizoo**

**Merci à TomFeltonFans, missmarlyne, Victoria Boubouille, or elise et dracotuesamoi (j'adore ton pseudo ! mais Draco est à MOI !) pour avoir reviewé et aimé :)**


End file.
